I'm here
by ForeveristCloisJenry
Summary: Sometimes all you need is someone to snuggle with you


**Helloooo! It seems I can't stop myself lately, can I? Having lot of inspiration for any one shot but not my actual stories (where's the irony you tell me LOL)**

 **So this was bothering me for a while and just decided to go with it. It's set after episode 21 : the night in question, and later after Adam called Henry to tell him the truth about Abigail.**

 **So basically Henry can't deal with it yet, can't sleep and just need someone and guess who's there for him? :p. Also there's a reference to the deleted scene from that episode, related to the deep conversation Jo and Henry had at the morgue, if you didn't see it yet, well then, check Youtube out lol. For the others you know what scene is it.**

 **Done talking (what a rant). Hope you'll enjoy, it's all fluffy and for once not too much talk, just description.**

 **English isn't my native language so sorry for the typos, you know the song and happy reading ;)**

* * *

After the tough events of the day, Henry thought things couldn't get worse but they did. Now that he knew what happened to Abigail, all he had in mind was revenge but truly his heart was bleeding, knowing with whom she spent her last moments, knowing why and it broke his heart even more.

He tried not to act like it mostly because of Abe but it was hard for him to hide his rage, his pain and everything else. Abe kinda knew what to expect a long time ago and got a little less of a hard time dealing with his mom's death but he couldn't blame his father, after all, she has been the love of his life and she accepted him completely as he was. But now all that part of him was gone. Well it has been for years but knowing the truth made it feel real. Sure Henry never expect her to be still alive, well maybe a part of him did, she would be just a very old woman but she could have live but the fact is that she died not long after leaving him was what actually broke him to pieces and he felt like he wouldn't be able to get back from that one but he knew he eventually had to. Abigail wouldn't want him to mourn her all over again but he couldn't help it. What kind of unfair fate was it to die at the hand of a real immortal psychopath?

Turning and tossing in his bed, Henry felt his eyes watering and his fist tighten into balls. Adam would pay for that and he would surely never lay a hand on anyone that mattered to him.

As he tried to close his eyes, they shot open at the thought of Jo and the fact she was always protecting him... Was she in danger too?

He replayed the events of the day, Jo's broken face when she asked him who Abigail was to him, the lie he made up when she comforted him at the morgue after he found out the truth. He let out a sigh, rubbing his face. Jo was always there for him and truly she didn't have to and she even told him _that there was nothing in that world he couldn't tell her_. Then why telling her the truth seemed like the hardest thing to do?

He couldn't wrap his mind around it, Nora's memory was still haunting him as he could practically hear Abigail's voice shouting him to trust Jo.

He tried to sleep but miserably failed. It was pretty late already and he was so full of anger and sadness. He got up from his bed and washed his face and realized how red his eyes were. He has been crying the past hours since Adam's call. He leaned on the sink, looking at his reflexion and thought about how pathetic he was at the moment. He couldn't sleep, he knew he wouldn't and he had nothing to do aside from mumbling death threats toward Adam. He wandered in the hall, pacing back and forth about what to do. He took a quick glance into Abe's room but his son was sleeping peacefully. At least he would deal with what happened to his mother pretty fast.

He sighed again and leaned on the doorframe for a while, thinking about what to do. He shrugged and decided to go for a walk , maybe it would help clear out his mind.

But as he walked, his hands shoved into his pockets, his feet lead him to a cab and he just muttered "Wahington Heights"

He had no idea why he was going there but he quickly found himself standing in front of Jo's porch. All the sudden he realized how much the pain was eating him out and standing in front Jo's door wasn't making it any more easy because he tried to appear strong but he knew at the moment she would open the door (if she ever heard because it was pretty late and the good detective she was needed some sleep) he would probably lose it but he didn't know why but tonight, he just needed someone to talk to and Jo was so sweet, she never judged him, she listened to his ramblings every day and she always had that soft look into her big brown eyes when he couldn't resist but just gave in and told her what was on his mind. He wondered how she was dealing with him for nearly one year. He was tired of himself and she kept running behind him, protecting him at all costs and he thought that he truly didn't deserve that, he didn't deserve someone like her, she was way too good for him. His heart twisted into his chest as the realization of what Jo meant to him now.

He took a long deep breath, feeling water in his eyes as he softly knocked on her door.

He waited a while with his hands crossed behind his back, looking all over him. He even decided to sit on the stairs when he knocked another time because obviously she was probably in deep sleep and it was just so bold and selfish of him to knock that late at his partner's door.

He didn't hear the door opened, the only sound of a very sleepy's Jo voice startled him

\- Henry? - she said yawning

He stood up, climbing the few stairs left to face her. She blinked twice, rubbing her face before asking in an irritating tone because he had no idea how grumpy she was when someone was cutting her sleep short

\- what the hell are you doing here? Do you know what time is it?

He gave her one apologetic look

\- I know... I am terribly sorry to wake you up at that time of the night but it's just... - he sighed, his heart became heavy and the tears were near, his voice partially broke as he tried to explain why he was here but couldn't get anything out of his mouth.

Jo suddenly felt his pain and titled her head to the side and knew she couldn't let him getting his ass frozen outside like that and he obviously needed some comfort, nor that she could blame him.

She pushed herself to the side

\- come on in Henry! We'll talk.

\- thank you very much Jo.

She quietly closed the door and showed him the way to the living room. He looked around, getting familiar with her house. He never really stepped into her home, this was a first and he could tell she had great tastes. He took a seat on the couch as Jo made her way to the kitchen

\- I'll make us some hot cocoas, nothing better to enlighten the mood when it's cold.

He didn't answer and simply smiled, well he hoped he smiled. She just replied with a nod and disappeared for some minutes, he could hear the smash of the pans against each other, the sound of a spoon in the two cups, and she quickly made her way back once the milk was hot enough.

She handed him a cup and took a seat next to him, letting just a few space between them.

\- thank you - Henry said as he sipped on his cup and he felt like the burden on his heart was slowly fading away as the cocoa warmed him like he needed.

But as soon as he put it on the table, the memories came back and he sighed once more, trying to blink not to cry in front of Jo. She put down her own cup and gently lay her hand on his arm

\- Henry! Talk to me. Is that all about Abe's mother case?

He nodded. While lying to her on that one? Sure he couldn't tell her the real truth behind it but at least she knew what Abigail or Sylvia she knew her, was to him. Well she knew with the lie he made up for her of course even what he said was nearly true, he just didn't say who she really was.

\- remember what I told you earlier? - she slowly whispered

\- yes! That there is nothing in this world I can't tell you. I do know that Jo and thank you so much for offering an hear

She shrugged

\- of course! I'm here for that! Okay, well it's really late but I take it if you're here, you just couldn't sleep, right?

\- yes... I know I shouldn't have come. I mean you need to sleep and you shouldn't deal with my problems that late but I...

There he was again. His voice broke once more and this time, he couldn't hold the tears that were threatening to fall down since he stepped into her home. Jo's heart broke seeing him like this. She scooted closer to him and let her fingers ran all along his arm to entwined them with his. She cupped his chin so he was looking at her

\- hey! Henry! It's all right! You have the right to cry, I'm here for you, you can let go. I understand completely. I know it's hard for you, you shouldn't get through this alone.

He nodded, sniffling. He tried to talk even his voice was filled with tears

\- I... I just didn't want to wake Abe up... And he accepted the fact a long time ago... A.. Sylvia was the nearest thing I had to a mother and she just loved me so much, it's really hard to accept.

Jo squeezed his hand

\- I get it Henry! You don't have to explain. You'll need time but as I said you're not alone in this.

She cut herself and looked at him as the hand she had on his chin, came to rest on his cheek and she leaned forward, so her forehead was touching his. His heart missed a bit but he let her do, that's all he needed tonight

\- I can be the shoulder you want to cry on. You were there for me when I needed it, I'm just giving the favor back. So I promise Henry, everything will be fine, I'll be there for you as long as you need, I'm not going anywhere.

He raised his eyes to meet hers and all he saw was far beyond his expectations. Years, years of loss, years of grief and never a woman since his beloved wife, looked at him the way Jo was at the moment. Maybe she would... Maybe she could understand... Maybe Abe was right... He needed her and as she said once... He would let her in. She deserved the truth... But the shadow of Adam shut the thought off. As long as he was alive and running all over New York, he had to hide the truth to Jo. She couldn't be put in the secret yet because that would mean, she would become a target to Adam and she probably already was one. She had so many similarities with Abigail. He couldn't let Adam hurt another woman... He loved?

Jo was so quiet, he knew he was lucky and the reflexion of his own feelings could be read in her brown eyes. He smiled and leaned his head on her shoulder and started to sniffle again, as she rubbed the back of his head.

\- I'm here! It's all right! Everything will be all right.

She started lying down on her couch, tugging Henry on top of her and made him rest his head on her breast. He didn't protest, he kept crying, snuggling much more with her, his hands around her waist, as he closed his eyes and cried like he never cried for a while. She slowly stroked his brown curls, her lips an inch away from his forehead and she resisted the urge to kiss it. She gave in and just lay her lips there, whispering what he needed

\- I promise, everything will be fixed, you'll get better and I'll always be there for that. I won't let you down Henry but tonight you need to rest.

Sleep was taking over him, he felt the headache coming in because of all the tears, he probably flooded Jo's robe but she didn't seem to mind and the caress of the back of his head, her sweet hands traveling on his curls, quickly appeased him. That's all he needed. She was all he needed.

\- thank you Jo - he babbled - you always see the best in me and you always deal so much with my eccentricities and I am grateful to have you in my life.

Her heart raced a bit faster and Henry felt it. She felt an own tear rolling down her cheek as she smiled and blew a long lingering kiss on his forehead

\- forever Henry! Forever!

And they felt asleep entangled all night long. Henry was able to sleep peacefully in Jo's arms and she had the best sleep ever in months.

Both of them knew this was the meaning of a new beginning and that they would always remain there for each other, no matter the circumstances.


End file.
